I'll Never be Jealous Again!
by Lefy
Summary: Sandstorm hears Firestar muttering about Spottedleaf in his sleep. What happens next? Not much. Only a trip to Starclan, lots of singing, and a visit from Redtail.


**Another Warriors fanfic. With a song called "I'll never be jealous again!" from the Pajama Game, a musical. WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!! **

"Spottedleaf…" Sandstorm heard Firestar mutter, under his breath. She had been sleeping peacefully until she heard _that_ name, _her_ name. Sandstorm's ears flattened. She was about to yowl something vicious at Firestar. But as she lifted her paw to prod him sharply, blackness swept in, and she fell back into the lands of dreams. Sandstorm got up again, dizzily, and whom should she see, but her father, Redtail. He nuzzled her head, affectionately.

"My dear daughter," he murmerred, "I wish I had seen you grow up to be the cat that Firestar loves and cherishes."

"But he doesn't **cherish** me," Sandstorm spat, "He thinks me second-best to… to _her_!"

Redtail shook his head impatiently, "Sandstorm, he loves you. Spottedleaf has his affection. You have his entire heart." He went on, "Let me show you something." He led her over to a huge pool, with stars reflecting in its deep blue depth.

"Touch your nose to the water," Redtail instructed. Sandstorm obeyed, a tad unwillingly. The water sent shivers up her back. Blackness came once again.

* * *

_Firestar was staring at her. "You think I like Spottedleaf more than you? Just because I share my dreams with her every now and then? Why are you so jealous? Maybe Spottedleaf is right. Maybe I should just stay single for this life. I'll wait to get to Starclan to be with my one true love."_

* * *

Sandstorm looked up, astonished, and saw Redtail again. She was back in Starclan's territory.

"Did that really happen?" Sandstorm whispered, horrified.

"No," her father shook his head. "It was purely a dream. But you see why you shouldn't be jealous?"

"Yes, father." Sandstorm bowed her head. She let out a small purr. "I'll NEVER be jealous again!"

Her father opened his mouth, music suddenly started playing. "Great," Sandstorm thought she heard him mutter, "The StarClan Orchestra was listening in." She definetly DID hear his next words. They were presented in song!

"That's easier said than done." He sang to her sternly.

"I can do it." Sandstorm also sang, defiantly

"I knew it!" Redtail grinned at her. "But let's take an example, just for fun!

"Picture this." Redtail stood by her side and put a paw out as if he were painting a portrait, "You're laying down and waiting for him to come back for a hunt..."

"There I am," Sandstorm echoed, "I'm laying down and waiting for him to come back for a hunt..."

"Here he comes, his fur is rumpled and he smells a lot like her..."

"Here he comes," Sandstorm's breathing sped up, "His fur is rumpled and he smells a lot like HER"

"Later on," Redtail continued, ignoring his daughter's hyperventilation, "He has a dream and he whispers, 'Spotty, you were just great!"

Sandstorm let out a whimper of hurt. Redtail ignored that as well. "Well, daughter, what would you do then?"

She took a deep breath. " I would trust him." she sang clearly, "I would trust him. By STARCLAN I SWEAR I would trust him. No, I'll NEVER be jealous again!"

Her father smiled, "Great job, Sandstorm, how 'bout this one?"

"Picture this, you've no hunting to do, so you drop into talk around four."

"There I am, I've no hunting to do, so I drop into talk around four." Sandstorm nodded

"Something's up, the den smells strange and Firestar's forcing a purr."

"Something's up, the den smells strange and Firestar's forcing a purr." Sandstorm's eyes widened.

"Then you see," her father looked at her sadly, "That the den smells a lot like the one you call _her_."

Sandstorm felt as if she had to yowl her hurt to the world.

"Well, Sandstorm?" her father inquired.

Another deep breath came in and went out. "I would trust him," she meowed, a little choked, "I would trust him. By Starclan, I SWEAR I would trust him. I'll NEVER be jealous, again!" Her father twitched his whiskers slightly. Sandstorm glared. "I'll never never never never NEVER **NEVER NEVER** be jealous again!"

Her father let out a purr. "Great job, Sandstorm, you're cured!"

Sandstorm lifted up her head, proudly "There will be NO more nightmares to sleep through, NO MORE bushes to peek through.

Her father added, "No more undergrowth to creep through,"

"That's my plan," Sandstorm nodded.

"Well, THANK STARCLAN" He let out a sigh, "But picture this, you go to your mate's den, you are always allowed in,"

"There I am, I go to my mate's den, I'm always allowed in." Sandstorm nodded again. This was true.

"There he is, he's giving a ghostly vision a very affectionate squeeze."

"There he is, he's giving a ghostly vision a very affectionate squeeze." Sandstorm hung her head down.

"Then, later on, he tells you that you are just seeing random things that no one else, not even him, can see." Her father looked over at her, yet again. "Well?"

"Random things??" Sandstorm screeched, "HE can't see them either?? YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU STINKING POOR ESCUSE-FOR-A-CAT FIRESTAR?!"

"Sandstorm..."

"Whoops..." Sandstorm hung her head. "Sorry, but the script you passed me said to do that..."

"_Forget about the script!! The audience isn't supposed to know that! It's supposed to be yourself making up the words as you go along! Not you reading a script!_"

"But I'm not really singing, I'm just repeating what you sing!"

"ARGH!! I GIVE UP!! JUST... LIONHEART!!"

"What?" came the reply from somewhere

"START YOUR ORCHESTRA UP AGAIN!! FROM THE PLACE WE LEFT OFF!!"

"Fine!!" and then a stick seemed to hit a music stand.

"Sandstorm," Redtail said. "Let's pretend that conversation we just had didn't happen. Start from the last line you have on your..." Redtail looked around and whispered, "script"

Music started again.

"I would trust him" Sandstorm sang, without emotion. She was having a hard time keeping a straight face " I would trust him. By Starclan I swear I would trust him. No, I will never be jealous again. I'll never never never never never never never never never never never be jealous again!"

"Good girl," her father nuzzled her one last time. "Farewell, daughter. _And don't mention the script to anyone!"_

Sandstorm woke up, she was still in Firestar's den. Firestar was just opening his eyes.

"Sandstorm," he purred as he saw her.

"Firestar?" she started, hesitantly. He raised his head at her. " I love you." He purred again, and this time, Sandstorm joined in with him.

**Liked it? I did. Sorta. It was a pain. Ah well, it gave me an escuse not to do homework! I was REALLY bored. Of trying to come up with escuses, I mean. That purple button hates you. But please review anyway!**

**Lefy, the insane!!**


End file.
